postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
World War III
World War III was a massive military conflict that took place from July 2016 to January 2017. Though it was less than a year long, it was devastating, with chemical attacks, thermonuclear warfare, and several bombings taking the lives of millions of innocents and military personnel. It was the most devastating conflict since 1945 and, by far, the worst world war in history. Background In August 2015, the Russian Federation was overthrown by supporters of the deceased leader of the Russian Ultranationalist Party, Imran Zakhaev. The Second Russian Civil War ended, and the Ultranationalist Party leader Boris Vorshevsky took power as the President of Russia. He built up the Russian military, and occupied Kazakhstan in early 2016. That year, Zakhaev's former second-in-command Vladimir Makarov swore revenge against Vorshevsky; he was Zakhaev's best friend and his possible successor. He split from the government, forming his own "Inner Circle" movement. Around the same time as the coup d'etat in Russia, the militiant group known as the "Opposition Forces" moved their operations into Pakistan and Afghanistan. They were aided by the Russian Ultranationalist Party ever since 2011, ever since they overthrew the corrupt, pro-Western, government of Saudi Arabia. The US government sent the US Navy SEALs and the 75th Ranger Battalion to suppress the militants in cooperation with the Iraqi, Pakistani, and Afghan governments. They succeeded, for at Shahjoy, they were able to crush most of the militants. Some remained operative until the end of 2016. In January of that year, the Soviets unveiled a statue of Imran Zakhaev on horseback in the town square of Moscow, honoring him as a martyr and national hero. .]] The first hints at war between Russia and NATO began on July 20, when NATO Task Force 141 commander John MacTavish led a small team of TF 141 operatives to recover an ACS module containing the key to every lock in America; it was dropped there as part of a ploy by US general Hershel von Shepherd, who had commanded US troops in the Middle East since 2011. After losing 30,000 men to a nuclear bomb in the Battle of Riyadh, Shepherd felt the world just watched, so he wanted to have a war with Russia in order to make the US the world's most powerful military. He wanted to incite a war so that he could defeat Russia, install a nationalist government, and bring the terrorist Makarov to light. The ACS module was inside the hangar of an airbase in the Tian Shen Mountains in Kazakhstan. The TF 141 troops silently headed into the base, eliminating Russian troops without alerting others. After they secured the ACS, they got on snowmobiles and escaped the base for extraction. Russia became suspicious, but their anger boiled out with the Zakhaev International Airport massacre. Shepherd sent Joseph Allen, a CIA operative, on an undercover mission to "become" Alexei Borodin, a terrorist in Makarov's army. His assignment was to get close enough to Makarov to murder him and end that crisis. But before he tried, he had to lose a piece of himself: he aided in the killing of 243 civilians and FSB agents in the airport to make himself fit in. But Makarov found out his identity and shot him before he could kill him. With hundreds of Russians dead at the feet of a dead CIA agent, all of Russia (ultranationalist and government) cried for war. Vorshevsky promised that those responsible would pay dearly for this tragedy. Though US Secretary of Defense William Cullen claimed that the United States never had any involvement with Vladimir Makarov, Russia decided to launch an invasion with most of their army, while some others stayed back in Russia. The war was known to be fought with every person fit for service in each country. The United States had the most, because they had 120 million males and females between the age of 16 and 49 that were eligible for drafting. Over 1 billion people served in World War III from every country combined, which was by far the largest number of soldiers engaged in a military conflict. Many would die or be wounded in the horrible war to come. War North American Theater Invasion of the US East Coast The Russians began the invasion by copying the ACS module and making 70 bogies appear on the maps on the West Coast. This allowed Russian paratroopers and ground forces to invade the East Coast almost undetected. NORAD was only informed of the invasion by an Air Traffic Controller in Virginia, who was seeing fighter jets over I-95. The Russian ground forces also landed in Maryland, New Jersey, New York, California, Nevada, Illinois, and Alaska. The fighting began in Prince George's County, where the US rangers were holding against the Russians in the suburbs, where civilians would be living. The civilians were being evacuated by the time the Russians attacked, and the county was thrown into chaos. US troops fought in the backyards, inside houses, in streets, in restaurants, and in shopping plazas; fighting took place everywhere. The US troops were able to evacuate William McHugh, who was the Secretary of State, who was wounded when his helicopter crashed in the middle of an embattled plaza inside of Prince George's County. The US troops fought against the Russians inside of the restaurants there, using predator missiles to bomb Russian-held buildings. The Russians lost 104 infantry killed inside the battle there, plus two Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters. After freeing up that county, the US troops moved into Arcadia County in West Virginia to assist the civilian evacuation as well as rescuing Fitzgerald Hughes, who was an HVI inside of a house there at 4677 Brookmere Road. The commander of Russian forces in the area, Viktor Anastasiov, had several artillery emplacements that pounded US troops there. Thus, General Shepherd requisitioned a Stryker ICV tank from the 6th Armored Division to assist elements of the 75th Rangers Battalion in repelling the Russians. They succeeded in clearing out the suburbs and destroying the artillery, but Hughes was found dead inside of his saferoom. Viktor Anastasiov was also found dead, and was confirmed dead by his unusual tattoos, showing that he was not a regular infantryman. The US troops gathered what was left of his briefcase and continued onto Washington DC, which needed their help. Washington DC was quickly turned into a warzone by the Russians and the United States armies, with the civilian evacuation zones becoming flaming messes. The once-beautiful memorials became fortified positions for the Russian troops, in addition to the White House and the Department of Justice. The Russians were pushing the US troops back by the time that reinforcements from northeastern Virginia arrived. The US troops were forced to make their base in tunnels underneath the cities, and dug trenches in front of the Russian-held buildings in order to lay down fire on the Russian troops. The 75th Rangers were sent to assist the troops in DC, who numbered over 13,000,000 troops. The Russians had 10,000,000 troops in heavily-fortified positions in the White House, the Smithsonian Institute, the World War II Memorial, the Department of Justice, and the Washington Monument, plus trenches and in the streets. The US troops counterattacked on August 15, seizing the Herbert C. Hoover Building and getting to the roof to board several helicopters. They fought an intense battle until an EMP hit the eastern seabord, destroying all power, including the red dot sights on the soldiers' guns, drones, radars, and all technology. The fighting died down temporarily, giving both sides time to recuperate. The US troops continued their advance, hoping to push to the White House, codenamed "Whiskey Hotel". They destroyed the SAM missiles on top of the Department of Justice, and were able to move their troops into combat with the Russians in the South Lawn of the White House. There, Colonel James H. Marshall was forming a task force to take the White House and pop green flares as a countersign for the planned US bombing should Washington fall. Shepherd was planning to blow up Washington if the US troops did not raise the flares over the White House, and the bombs would kill 30,000-50,000 people on BOTH sides if detonated. Marshall and his troops succeeded in taking over the White House, wiping out the Russians and raising flares on the roof. Flares were also raised over the Smithsonian, Museum of the American Indian, and every other building. It showed the capability of the brave men of the US army, and the US troops were able to wave off the bombers. Washington DC fell, but warfare continued in New York and other east coast cities, as well as Baltimore. The Russians were transported into Baltimore via the Baltimore International Airport. The US troops used an AC-130 gunship to attack the aiport before the Russians could move in ground forces. The AC130 eliminated many convoys of Russian tanks, motorcycles, troop transports, and foot mobiles to allow US and British forces to attack the Russians there. The British shot down the commercial plane used by the Russian soldiers to try and escape, ending the Russian domination of the airport. Meanwhile, US M1 Abrams and Russian tanks fought against each other in the suburbs of Baltimore, with the US tanks prevailing due to increased air support. The US troops moved inwards, moving into the port and pushing the Russians out of the port. To end the battle, they shot down a Russian helicopter carrying a WMD, causing a hurricane, but ending the bloody battle. The Battle of Hoboken followed DC shortly afterwards. The US and Russian forces in New Jersey fought fiercely in their area, destroying the Garden State Parkway. The 75th Ranger Battalion under the command of Jacob Foley battled down Franklin Delano Roosevelt Drive in the city, with embattled New York in view just across the river. The Russians fought the New Jersey Police Department as well as Delta Force, which was originally stationed at Bennett Field in New York. The Delta Force, Rangers, and NJPD troops fought the Russians in a hard battle, with the US troops calling in airstrikes to defeat the Russian Spetsnaz. The US launched predator drones, called in attack helicopters, and used all kinds of ordinance to push back the Russians into New York, defeating the Russians in New Jersey. troops advance through New York.]]The situation in New York, however, was bleak. The Russians set up a jamming device on the top of the New York Stock Exchange, which neutralized the US air support, establishing their own air dominance over Manhattan. In order to try and destroy it, General Stephen Lance requisitioned a Delta Force team, callsign "Metal". The team fought its way throughout the streets, where a huge fight was taking place. US troops in the streets advanced alongside tanks, using destroyed vehicles, buildings, alleys, and the tanks for cover. They slowly fought their way to the stock exchange, which they cleared after a long gunfight with Russian troops. The Delta Force troops blew up the jamming device, and they were able to send in F-22 and F-15 planes to establish their own air dominance. The Russian forces were pushed back to the Hudson River, and their only hope was their vast navy that was sending missiles into buildings. Lance ordered a team of US troops to link up with marines in taking down a Russian Oscar-II class submarine and the Russian command vessel, RFS Olga, which had enough missiles to level the Eastern Seabord. This is why the US were urgent to take it down. The troops secured the ship, but rather than sink it, they turned its missiles against the rest of the Russian fleet. The Russian fleet was destroyed, and the Russian ground and naval forces fled. This ended the eastern seaboard campaign. Alaska The Russians invaded Alaska across the Bering Strait, fighting the United States Army and the British SFSG simultaneously. They were baptised in the Battle of Wilton, where they were fighting over an Alaskan oil town. The NATO troops succeeded in repelling the Russians and liberating the town, and began to recapture Alaska slowly. The NATO troops then defeated the Russians at Anchorage, stopping their attempt to blow up an oil station there. Nevada The Russian invasion of the West Coast pushed into Nevada, where they faced the US National Guard and other NATO contingents. The NATO troops pushed the Russians back, but they converged on the Nevada mountains. In the mountains, the US snipers picked off Russian troops and destroyed Russian tanks and transports that were in the mountain passes. Later on, the Russians and NATO forces were fighting in the Hoover Dam, where the Hoover Dam was damaged. The NATO sent in troops to prevent the Russians from blowing up the Hoover Dam with bombs planted on the generators. The NATO team failed, and all three troops were killed in the huge explosion. But the NATO troops were able to push the Russians out of the state, and repelled them. Illinois In Chicago, the US Rangers fought the Russian Spetsnaz in the skidrow of the city, fighting in the streets and inside of the apartments and businesses. The US troops fought a close-quarters battle against the Russian troops, and used shotguns to punch the Russian forces. The Russian troops and US troops called in predator missiles, attack helicopters, harriers, bombing runs, and supply drops. In the end, the US Army Rangers were able to shove the Russians out of the city. Chicago was one of the bloodiest battles in the western front, with 10,000 Russians and 11,000 Americans dying. New Orleans The Russians invaded New Orleans in the US state of Louisiana as well, causing havoc everywhere. In a series of run-and-gun fights, the city was reduced to rubble and piles of corpses. The US troops attempted to use rockets and BMPs against the Russians, but the Spetsnaz destroyed many rockets and the LAVs. However, spirited counterattacks drove the Russians out. Brazil troops fight in Rio de Janeiro in Brazil.]]The supplier of the assault on the Zakhaev International Airport, Alejandro Rojas, faced an invasion by the NATO Task Force 141. The NATO troops traced the shells used in the massacre to Rio de Janeiro, and to "Alex the Red", who was a friend of Makarov. The NATO troops entered the favela in Rio de Janeiro, where the Brazilian militia were based. The fighting was close-quarters, with civilians dodging bullets and red barrel explosions while the NATO and Brazilian militiamen fought in the tight spaces between the huge village's slums. The NATO troops were successful in capturing Rojas and his assistant, Joao Fernandez, leaving the former for dead and the latter for interrogation. The NATO troops fought their way out, relying on a Russian loyalist Pave Low to get them out; Brazil did not allow any US vehicles in their airspace. The NATO troops escaped the hornet's nest, and made it out. But other NATO forces remained, fighting inside the local villages and rundown slums. Russia After escaping the favela, the Task Force 141 troops moved into Russia as part of their hunt for Prisoner 627, who was Captain John Price, the SAS soldier who shot Zakhaev back in 1996. But first, the TF 141 troops had to assault a Vikhorevka 36 oil rig first; it had SAM sites that were dangerous to the US and British task force. The rig crews were held hostage by the Russians, so the Task Force 141 and US Navy SEALs had to free them when they breached the rooms. The TF141 troops snuck in using torpedoes and dry suits after leaving USS Dallas, which was under the rig. They silently took out the guards and breached the first couple of rooms, killing the Russians and not shooting the hostages. They rescued them, and planted C4 charges on the bodies after the base sent out a scouting party. When the SEALs and TF141 troops took cover, and when the Russians were adjacent to the room with the bodies, they blew the charges and killed most of the Russians. This put the oil rig on full alert, and the Russians readied for the battle. The US marines and the NATO special forces team breached every room and cleared it of the hostiles before rescuing the hostages, while also firing at the Russian troops pursuing them. They even had to take down an enemy Little Bird helicopter. The Allied forces, after clearing the rig of Russians, got out on helicopter as 100 US marines arrived there to clean up the scene and destroy the SAM sites. The next goal for the Task Force 141 troops was to attack the gulag a few miles from Petropavlovsk in Operation Black Viking. The gulag was where Prisoner #627 was held, and where the Russians had sent everyone that they didn't want but couldn't kill. The Russians had set up SAMs on the watchtowers, had men on the walls, and had a complex system of cells, shower rooms, and sewers inside. The Task Force 141 team of 1,000 troops was supported by the US Sixth Fleet, which bombarded the castle. The 6th Fleet did not warn the TF 141 of danger close, as one explosion almost took down a helicopter. The TF141 troops on the helicopter used Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifles to pick off the soldiers on the walls and the gunners of the SAMs. After that, the NATO troops landed inside of the fortress and battled their way through the cell block, the shower rooms, the sewers, and the many control rooms. They eventually found the prisoner, but suddenly, the Sixth Fleet started firing their naval guns again. The TF141 troops escaped with cables tied to a helicopter, making it out of the Gulag. The NATO troops made Price their field commander, with the leader of the expedition, John MacTavish, as their second-in-command. Shortly after they escaped the gulag, the Task Force 141 troops devised a plan: Price and a team would make it through the roads and forest silently to link up with a team led by Simon Riley to attack the Russian village near the city and the harbor itself. John "Soap" MacTavish would secure transport and AGM missiles. Finally, Price would get to a Russian sub to launch an EMP to save the troops on the US' eastern coast by disabling Russian technology. The plan went well at first, but Price and his team were attacked by a BTRS. To escape, they fled into the woodland, where the Russians were patrolling. They silently eliminated some patrols, letting others slip past. They made it to the village, but when they tried to use the Predator Drone, it was shot down by Russian mobile SAMs. The team nevertheless assaulted the snowy village, clearing it of Russian presence. Finally, they moved into the harbor, using Predator Drone missiles to pound the Russian troops. Price made it to the sub due to Riley's sniper support, and he launched the EMP. This hit the eastern seaboard and disabled all technology, giving the US the advantage, but also accidentally killed the crew of a satellite above Florida. There were also clashes between a US-British force and Russians near the ghost town of Pripyat, where the Chernobyl accident of 1986 occured. The Russian Spetsnaz and the Task Force 141 troops fought in the wasteland, where they fought in underground tunnels and the tall grasses that surrounded the area. The Allied Forces fought there until the end of the war in January 2017. After the end of the Battle of Washington DC, Shepherd was granted a "blank check" by SecDef Cullen. He ordered a team of TF141 troops under Riley to attack Makarov's safehouse on the Georgian-Russian border at Stephantsminda while Price and MacTavish headed to a US vehicle disposal yard "the boneyard" at Kandahar, Afghanistan. The US troops in Afghanistan were sent to aid them. The former team had a DSM to leach intelligence from Makarov's computer, their secondary goal besides killing Makarov. The team in Georgia were given sniper support by two men in ghillie suits, while they had 10 regular combat troops. They were attacked by landmines, many dying either of the explosions or the Russian ambush that followed. But they still managed to fight their way through, and they destroyed two cars trying to flee the safehouse. They were bulletproof trucks, one of them containing Russian general Pavel Kirilovich. The car was destroyed by a Javelin missile, as well as the other one. The Russians inside the compound were eliminated, and the NATO troops placed the DSM to take the information. They held off numerous full-scale Russian assaults with sniper support, claymores, and taking defensive positions whilst also preventing the DSM data transfer from being interrupted. After they took all of the data, they took the DSM and fled the safehouse. They made it to Shepherd, who took the DSM. They were killed by stray bullets fired by the Russians, though many suspected that Shepherd had killed them to tie up loose ends. Price and MacTavish came under heavy fire in Afghanistan from both the Ultranationalists and Shepherd's elite unit, the Shadow Company. They called on a Russian loyalist Pavelow to rescue them, and they let the enemies kill each other off while also killing men on both sides. Makarov, understanding that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend", gave Price the location of Shepherd: Site Hotel Bravo. Then, he claimed that both would die soon after. The Task Force 141 troops escaped on a jeep, and made it to the helicopter. They got inside the pavelow and made it to the site, silently eliminating the Shadow Company troops. Soon, Shepherd discovered their presence and ordered a massive bombing of his base, although it was only 100 meters away from his position. It killed 50 of his own men, allowing the TF141 troops to chase him on Zodiacs. The TF141 renegades finally caught up to him, destroying his helicopter, and throwing a knife into his eye, killing him. This put them on the most-wanted list for the US Army, as they killed an American general. The injured MacTavish was evacuated with Price by a Loyalist helicopter and brought to a hospital in Himachal Pradesh, northern India. India The Russian Loyalists set up their base of operations in northern India after the fall of Russia to the Ultranationalists, and they hired recruits from PMCs. The loyalists aided MacTavish and Price, giving medical attention to MacTavish and giving Price new clothing and more ammunition. As a replacement for MacTavish temporarily, Price chose "the only man who hates {Makarov} more than I do", Yuri Kiselev. They fought off droves of Russian ultranationalists alongside the loyalists and the PMC, and made it out of the courtyard after curing MacTavish by giving him a sedative. While a Russian loyalist carried him to a chopper, Yuri and Price covered him. They were aided by Indian troops, who witnessed the Ultranationalists gunning down Indian innocents. The loyalists got him to the chopper with the aid of a UGV, which shot down 5 Russian Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters, and they escaped as the loyalists fought on. .]] Warfare in Afghanistan .]]In Afghanistan, the war escalated as the Russians began fighting the Americans there. The Russians occupied most of the country, but the Americans were quick to react. The US 2nd Armored Division advanced on Herat, totaling most of the vehicles on the highway there. They also fought an intense battle for Kabul, which was the capital. The US Navy SEALs pushed onwards, bravely assaulting the city and seizing it. The Russians began to leave Afghanistan on October 3, when the president ordered a temporary ceasefire for a peace summit. The Turning Point , the daughter of the president and later a politician.]]After two months of some of the toughest warfare Russia had ever seen, President Boris Vorshevsky was prepared to attend a peace meeting summit in Hamburg with a NATO delegation led by the Vice-President of the United States, John Weathers. On the plane was Vice President Vasili Zhukov, Minister of War Pavel Morozov, Minister of Defense Bogdan Sokolov, and Minister of Finance Anya Kovaleva, as well as the president's daughter Alena Vorshevsky and the president himself. They were guarded by an outfit of FSO agents. Vorshevsky believed that the way to destroy your enemy was to make friends with them, but Zhukov believed that he should crush them. Morozov and Sokolov, as high-ranking politicians who were directly involved with the military, believed that they should make peace to avoid more deaths. But before the meeting could end, hijackers of the Inner Circle attacked and breached the room, killing every politician but Zhukov and the Vorshevsky family. The FSO killed all of the hijackers, but many were killed or wounded when the plane crashed. Vorshevsky, his daughter, Zhukov, Commander Leonid Pudovkin, and a few FSO agents survived, but came under attack by Russian ultranationalists on the tarmac. The fighting was brutal in the snowy Hamburg outskirts, with the Ultranationalists bringing up SUV technicals. They fought each other until a helicopter arrived to rescue Vorshevsky. Alena Vorshevksy remained behind to be secured by the FSO, because her father and Zhukov were more important to the government. But when an agent opened the doors, it was Makarov, who shot all the FSO guards and Zhukov. He took Vorshevsky prisoner, hoping to get the launch codes from him by finding and torturing Alena. Sierra Leone Price was informed of a strange shipment for Vladimir Makarov that was moving into Europe. According to Kiselev, Makarov moved his shipments from Sierra Leone. From there, they went into Morocco, then into Spain, right towards Her Majesty's doorstep. The Sierra Leonean Popular Resistance Front militia group had been waging genocide in the highlands for years, fighting with the government and rival clans and warlords. Price moved in through a river near the village of Sherbro, where the shipment was going to be towed away by helicopter. Price, Kiselev, and MacTavish infiltrated silently, eliminating thier foes without gaining attention. They made it to a suspect warehouse, but it was empty and they were ambushed by the PRF. They tried to flee from the PRF, shooting their way through the village while running. They took over a mortar tower, taking out PRF technicals, troops, and snipers. Then, they made it to the PRF headquarters at the church, where the cargo was. Just as they made it to the cargo, it was towed away by a Russian helicopter. It went according to schedule, going to England. The Fire of London .]]On October 6, the French radio officer controlling Corsica, Jean-Pierre Blancs, informed the British of a suspicious encrypted message. It came from a watchlist from Fregata Industries, a pro-Ultranationalist weapon-dealing company. It was the one supplying explosives, chemical agents, and guns to the Russian army. M15 woke up the SAS, who were dispatched to investigate the suspicious shipment. The SAS team of 10 men, Bravo Six, was sent with Bravo Nine to go to the docks while eliminating hostiles. A firefight began when Fregata Industries crewmembers pulled out guns and began firing on the SAS, beginning the Battle of London. The SAS troops pursued a train carrying the troops to London itself after shooting their way through Russian troops, and destroyed the train under Westminster Station. A battle ensued in the subway as SAS and Metropolitan Police moved in to defeat the Russians, and the situation was subdued there. The police made sure that the civilians were out of harm's way as the SAS took down a Charity Worldwide truck, as those trucks were used for secretly transferring the shipment. It exploded into poisonous gas, beginning terrorist attacks across Europe. In Bern, Istanbul, Paris, London, Brussels, and in every other European capital, bombs exploded to prepare a Russian invasion. By the end of the day, all of Europe up to Germany was in Russian hands. There were also clashes in the north in the Orkney Islands, where a Russian ship was run aground. The SAS and the Russian crew began a firefight there, with the SAS eventually eliminating the stragglers. The Advance The Russians used clouds of chemical gasses in order to advance deep into Europe. In a few hours, their gas-masked soldiers landed by helicopter at every city they had previously gassed-up and raised the Russian flag. The Germans and Italians fought hard and managed to hold pockets of resistance, aided by American troops. In Italy, the Italians won at the Battle of Pompeii, where they made an offensive alongside the British SAS and they took over the city. A Russian offensive on Venice was weakened by the transfer of troops to Germany, and the NATO troops counterattacked and reconquered Italy. In South Korea, South Korean president Lee Park staved off the Russian invasion alongside US Delta Force operatives. The NATO troops pushed the Russians back and out of Korea, and the Russians were kept out. Later on, fighting broke out in Bangkok between the Thais and loyalists, and Russians. The PMC and Thai government were able to repel the Russian invasion, which was aimed at conquering Southeast Asia. Fighting took place all over the world, such as in Antarctica, Greece, Algeria, Morocco, and pretty much every country in Europe. The Russian forces were evicted from those countries, and the Allied Nations became concentrated on their own countries. Hamburg Hostage Crisis The Russian Army entered Hamburg on October 6, capturing the Vice President of the United States and the delegation sent to Hamburg on behalf of NATO. The US Delta Force assisted the largest seaborne operation ever since D-Day in 1944, with over 300,000 US, German, British, French, Portuguese, Italian, Spanish, and other NATO troops invading on LVTs and on helicopters. The NATO army pushed forwards on the beaches with mortars and tanks, and fought in horrendous street-to-street fighting. The Russians had a few tanks with them, but those were destroyed by SMAW rocket launchers. The US tanks fought the Russians in parking garages, but the ramps could not support the weight of the vehicles, and the tanks bursted through the ramps to the ground level. The NATO troops had to leg it from there on, and they found the convoy, deserted. Thus, they entered the hotel nearby, and breached a room; the Vice President and another were held hostage there. The Delta Force troops shot the Russian troops and freed the delegation, exfiltrating them by helicopter. The Delta Force remained in Hamburg to secure the town for the time being. Mediterranean North Africa helicopters liberate Algeria.]]The Russians invaded North Africa's countries of Algeria, Morocco, and Egypt during the war. The countries were all allied to the United States and France, so Russia wanted to get rid of them before they could threaten their southern flank. The SAS arrived to relieve their allies, initiating a massive airborne invasion. Fighting in the sea towns in Algeria and Morocco turned out to become bloody messes, with the Inner Circle troops being repelled and massacred. The British also liberated the rest of North Africa, forcing the Russians out. Greece The Greeks and British began to face Russian troops in the country, losing 17,000 troops in the first day of the invasion, October 7. After the massive chemical attacks, Greece was practically doomed. The Greeks and British SAS, however, held Athens against several enemy assaults and fostered their own offensive the next day. The Russians in Greece were defeated by the united offensive, and the Russian invasion of Greece ended violently. Somali Civil War Price found out from David MacMillan, the head of the SAS, that one of the most important men in Makarov's syndicate was a Somali warlord named Waraabe al-Khafaji, who was a criminal who was charged with terrorism, drug trafficking, arms dealing, and other charges. He was protected by 5,000 militiamen, who were loyal to his clan. Task Force 141 moved into Boosaaso, where Waraabe was based, aided by Russian Loyalists. Kiselev used a remote turret on a Russian gunship to take out most of the African Militia, and allowed the TF141 troops to advance into the village. The TF141 troops fought their way through the village to Waraabe's office, where they found the man. After finding out that the man who was responsible for the weapons manufacturing was Viktor Krishtenko, who was in Paris, Price shot the warlord. Because of a sandstorm, the loyalist Pave Low was blown up. The TF141 and loyalists escaped on jeeps instead, making it out. Also, during the Somalian campaign, the United States sent a force of 1,000,000 US, British, and Somalian government troops to crush the militia. They began by attacking the dockyards of Boosaaso, where the militia under Ismail Farhan and Jubayr Mahad were holding the US embassy staff for ransom. The Americans took out the militiamen and rescued the consulate personnel, fighting off waves of militia and killing both of the militia leaders. Their next step was to destroy the contraband of the militia, mainly drugs that were funded by Said Qassim, a pro-Militia entrepreneur. They planted C4 charges on the crates and blew them sky-high, proceeding to fight their way to extraction by Black Hawk helicopter. Finally, they organized an assassination attempt on Qassim, who was hidden. The militia passed intelligence on paper to avoid easy detection, so the US troops had to gun down the recipients and take the intel. They found the safehouse, and blew it up with USAF bombing runs, killing Qassim and ending the civil war. Battle of Paris After pushing their way to the Germano-French border, the Russians launched a chemical attack on Paris, killing 35,000 innocents. The Russian troops attacked a GIGN barracks at Satory on October 8, killing all of the troops there and the commander, Jacques-Pierre Morel. The French GIGN and the US Delta Force got a lead on where the Russian bomb-maker Maxim "Volk" Krishtenko was hiding from Captain John Price, so they made taking him down a secondary priority besides holding onto the city. The Russians succeeded in hammering the NATO troops, killing many, but the NATO troops called in close air support by using smoke grenades, pounding the Russian infantrymen and tanks. The Delta Force fought their way through the streets to Palme D'or Cafe, where the GIGN were located. They fought their way to a manhole, where they entered the catacombs. They located Volk there, and after a long gunfight and car chase, they captured him. The US special forces then fought their way out of the city, fighting over the bridge that crossed the Seine River. An intense battle took place there, with US troops using Javelin missile launchers to destroy enemy tanks. They were extricated via helicopter with Volk as their prisoner, and he was tried for war crimes, such as intentional killing of civilians and chemical warfare. Paris held out thanks to the work of Leon Sabre, a GIGN commander, who coordinated the attacks to repel the Russian invasion. Czech Republic troops fighting the Russians in Prague.]]Following fighting in Somalia, Task Force 141 moved into Prague to aid the underground Czech Resistance, led by Frantisek Pospisil. Pospisil had lost thousands of brave men and women before the TF141 had arrived, but the Battle of Prague only occured on October 10, when the TF141, Czechs, and Russian loyalists convened. They made an attack on the Old Town Square and rushed around Prague in a violent mob, overwhelming the Russian troops. They were only defeated when Russian BTRS tanks moved in, mowing the mobs down. The Czech Resistance fighters fought on until the next day, after the assassination attempt on Vladimir Makarov at the Lustig Hotel in which Josef Kamarov and John MacTavish were killed. From then on, battle in the Old Town Square of the city erupted, and ended in a Russian victory, with Pospisil being killed by BTRS fire through the windows of his safehouse. The uprising ended with the resistance eliminated, save for a few couple of prisoners. But the campaign did not end yet, as Captain John Price went on the hunt for Vladimir A. Makarov. He learned from David MacMillan that the SAS ran drones over a suspect castle near Prague back in Zakhaev's day, but never got wind of enemy presence there. Makarov made it a fortress, with a power grid, multiple guard posts, over 2,000 Russian troops, a huge garage of Russian BTRS tanks, and more, but there was a huge problem: there was only one way in or out. Price and Kiselev single-handedly assaulted the castle, infiltrating it before overhearing that Alena Vorshevsky was in Berlin. But by then, the Russians had located the bodies of the guards that Price and Kiselev had taken out, so Price killed the commander, Alexei Levski, and they fled the castle, taking down hundreds of troops as they escaped. They made it out with parachutes, and blew up the castle. End to the Hostilities 's effect on the city.]]The Russians were slowly forced out of western Europe and back into Germany by NATO troops, mainly US, British, French, German, and Danish. The embattled city of Berlin was also where Alena Vorshevsky was hiding from Russian troops, who wanted to use her as bait to get the launch codes out of President Boris Vorshevsky, her father. While US and German forces fought the Russians in the streets with tanks and infantry, Delta Force troops moved in to find Vorshevsky. She was near the Reisdorf Hotel, in an apartment just across the street, so the Delta Force troops moved into the area to free her. They called in airstrikes on Russian armor and infantry, and were nearly annihilated when the Russians blew up a building, causing it to collapse on them. Carefully moving through the rubble-filled interior, the Delta Force troops got to the other side and entered the hotel. They were too late; Vorshevsky was loaded onto a helicopter just when they arrived. The US Delta Force troops decided to withdraw, and they did so, having lost their objective. Nevertheless, Berlin was held onto by the NATO troops, who pushed the Russians out of Germany. On October 14, the Delta Force and Task Force 141 launched a joint operation to find Alena and Boris Vorshevsky. They got a lead that they were held prisoner in a Siberian Diamond Mine in Mir, Russia, so they assaulted it. They fought their way through, securing the president and the daughter. They were both evacuated by helicopter, while the Delta Force team "Metal" sacrificed itself, staying in the mine to fight the Russians off rather than escape with the Task Force 141 troops. After the rescue of the Russian president, Russia entered peace talks with NATO, and established friendship with them. Peace was declared on December 25, and Russia and the United Nations became friends. Russia withdrew troops from all occupied countries except for Belarus, Ukraine, and Turkestan, which was to cause international problems. But the Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov was still at large, and for Task Force 141 field commander John Price, his war ended with Makarov. Showdown at Dubai On January 21, 2017, John Price and Yuri Kiselev moved in to take down Ultranationalist terrorist leader Vladimir Makarov at the Hotel Oasis in Dubai, in the Arabian Peninsula. Though world peace had been declared, Price refused to let this wildman to go loose. Wearing juggernaut suits, the two men fought their way past security guards and Makarov's PMC mercenaries. But they made it into the top floor after shooting their way through the enemies and taking down a Little Bird helicopter, and they crashed Makarov's helicopter onto the roof before it could escape the building. Makarov shot Kiselev in the head, killing him, but Price slammed him through the glass roof with an electric cable tied around his neck, hanging him and killing him. Price sat there as police sirens wailed, and made his escape. Aftermath . Most, if not all, were teenagers who were conscripted into the Russian Army to fight the USA.]]World War III was marked by savagery, chemical warfare, total war, and war crimes. From the massacre at Zakhaev International Airport to the murder of an American tourist family in the gas attacks on London, the war was ridden with cruelty and sadness. This was the only war in which all eligible men between 16 and 49 were recruited into the army, thus engaging the most amount of troops in one war so far. The war was also famous for its special operations missions, from the destruction of sensitive information to the sinking of Russian cruiser Kuvalda, from the disarming of Brazilian Militia-set bombs in a favela to a shootout in an airport. From the rescue of hostages from an oil rig to the assault on the gulag in Petropavlovsk. This war had extraordinary soldiers fighting on every side, such as John MacTavish, John Price, Nikolai Gregoryov, Yuri Kiselev, James Ramirez, and Joseph Allen, who fought in every major engagement, being wounded several times and achieving the most vital tasks to victory. Gallery Russian massacre.jpg|A civilian tries to surrender to Makarov's terrorists. Virginia 2016.jpg|Fresh US troops being sent to the front lines. Prince George's County, Virginia. Russian invasion.png|Russian troops advancing into battle. Prince George's County, Virginia Brazilian Militia.png|Militia emblem. Rio 2016.jpg|The Task Force 141 troops race on rooftops. Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. TF141.jpg|Fresh NATO troops arrive in Russia. Petropavlovsk, Russia. DC 2016.jpg|The destruction of a city. Washington DC, District of Columbia Task Force 141 soldier.png|British soldier fights in Brazil. Corcovado, Brazil Rangers Oscar Mike.jpg|US Rangers in Afghanistan. Shahjoy, Afghanistan Map October 6 2016.png|Map of Europe's bombed cities. Europe October 6.jpg|Front lines, October 6, 2016 Hamburg Landings.png|US Delta Force troops in Germany. Hamburg, Germany Himachal Pradesh.jpg|Russian loyalists being held prisoner. Time Magazine 2016.jpg|2016 Time Magazine. Whiskey_Hotel.png|The White House during the battle of Washington D.C Category:Wars